


SYNCED BY HOSHI

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: A poor attempt at crack. Jeongcheol makes a homemade video and Hoshi gets confident with technology. Lame synopsis i know 😉 just read it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	SYNCED BY HOSHI

**Author's Note:**

> We all love a Hoshi.

"Guys gather up!" Seungcheol called out. It took 2 full minutes to get everybody settled. The leader mentally counted to check attendance and he frowned when he realized they're missing someone. "Where's Hoshi?" 

"He's sleeping." Woozi answered. "What are those?" Woozi pointed at the white boxes on top of the table. 

"The Company has decided to give us IPads. One for each. It will help with scheduling, file sharing and syncing. Work-related ONLY." Seungcheol emphasized the last word and he heard whispers of disappointment From the members. 

"Please use it diligently" he said as he distributed the gadgets. "And teach Hoshi how to work the stuff, please." Cheol directed that to Woozi to while the latter just shrugged. 

-

The next day, the members decided to spend their day off outside. Half of them went to the movies while half of them decided to play futsal. Seungcheol wanted to play futsal but Jeonghan said no. He pleaded but his lover rejected the idea firmly. 

Everybody had left and Seungcheol opted to sulk by laying sprawled on the bed. 

Jeonghan is unfair. He told himself. When Jeonghan wanted to play, he went and played with him. So why won't Jeonghan let him now? 

"Stop pouting." He heard his lover. "You're a grown ass man." 

"I'll pout if i want to." Seungcheol countered. He didn't notice Jeonghan had already climbed up to settle himself on top of him as he nuzzled his nose on the crook of Cheol's neck. "I have something better in mind." Jeonghan whispered- almost moaned in Seungcheol's ear. 

Still, Seungcheol wouldnt budge. Of course he loves spending his time with this beautiful man, but sometimes, the child in him wants to let go and just have fun. 

"I urged everyone to go because i've got something planned at it involves you buried deep inside me and cameras." 

Seungcheol almost choked. "What." He flatly said as his brain short-circuited. 

"So if i were you, you'd be up to get your phone and set it up so we can get started." Seungcheol was up and out even before Jeonghan finished that sentence. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Cheol breathed as He check his pocket and his bag for his phone. "Where the fuck is it!" He cursed. Why cant he find his phone now that he's got a willing Jeonghan on the bed to film a sex tape! 

"I can't find it!" He returned to their room, totally exasperated. "Where's yours?" 

"Oh we cant use mine. Dokyeom borrows it a lot and we cant risk it. Yours is the only phone the kids dont touch" Jeonghan said, completely relaxed on the bed. "You better find yours before i change my mind." And Cheol has never felt so helpless in his life. So he went out to Check around the house. But to no avail. 

"I guess some other time then?" Jeonghan teased. 

"No!" Seungcheol said as a light bulb flickered above his head. "The IPad!" 

"But that's for work." Jeonghan reasoned. 

"It's okay i'll just transfer it to my phone when i find it." Seungcheol assured him. There's no way he's letting this chance pass. Not when he's been pestering Jeonghan to agree to his dirty idea.

Fuck work-stuff only. Fuck futsal. Today, he wins.

So he went and set up the gadget, even going as far as setting the mood lighting and framing right. Mentally noting which positions would look best in that angle.

Once that's done, it's time to work Jeonghan up. "I better look amazing in that thing or it's going straight to the trash." Seungcheol assured him. There's no way it will turn out bad. He even made sure he had ticked the 4K button.

It hadn't even taken Seungcheol a long time before he's up and ready for his lover. He's never not ready for Jeonghan. Jeonghan is sex personified. The camera, however, added a lot more excitement and Seungcheol's brain is already fried thinking about watching it later when they're done.

So they went ahead and did their thing. Jeonghan is surprisingly very energetic today and Seungcheol grinned knowing exactly why. His equal may look passive and dismissive at times but he knows Jeonghan is extremely aroused by this idea too.

-

"I feel like a pornstar." Jeonghan commented as they watch their own homemade video. "Oh i love how your ass tightens when you thrust in me." Seungcheol felt his manhood twitch to life again when he heard Jeonghan say that. "Oh and that position. Damn. You were so deep my eyes kept rolling back." Seungcheol grinned.

"What?" Jeonghan asked- totally immersed in their video. "Might as well make this a learning opportunity so we know which is good and which is amazing."

"And which is bad?" Seungcheol threaded carefully. Jeonghan pursed his lips. "There's never bad sex with you, Cheollie." And that felt like music to Seungcheol's ears. Next time, he better be ready with multiple cams to capture different angles! Yep. He promised himself that.

"Just dont forget to delete that after you transfer it or i'll end you." Jeonghan finished that threat with his sweetest smile.   
-

Later that night, Hoshi was the last to return to their dorm. He stayed a few hours in their practice room to make some new choreo for their comeback. He was just about to turn in for the night when he realized he needed to upload the choreo guide he made earlier.

"Huh? Where is it?" He muttered to himself as he searched his bag of his IPad. "Did i leave it?" Then realization hit him hard that he left it on the table near the light switch. He felt like punching himself straight in the face but then he remembered Woozi's words from when he handed him the IPad this morning.

"Oh yeah it's synced." He grinned. Synced means whatever's in his ipad is on the other's ipads as well, right? He stood up, huge smile plastered on his face. All he has to do now is find somebody else's ipad so he can upload his dance video and everyone will see it when they wake up.

Much to his delight. There's an ipad on top of the living room table. He sat himself nicely and picked up the gadget. He navigated easily and soon, he's on the files folder. His grin got even wider when his idea was validated upon seeing a file. "Unnamed." That's right. He remembered seeing the filename while he was reviewing the video. He long pressed the file and was presented with several options. But despite this, Hoshi will not be fazed. He has changed. He knows his technology now. So without hesitation, he clicked on that one familiar option. "SYNC TO CONTACTS."

Proud of his work, Hoshi put the gadget down and let it do its work. Now, he can go and get some well deserved rest. He slept with a huge smile already imagining how the members would praise him tomorrow when they see how well he did with choreography but even more so, how well he handled the gadget like the pro he is.

-

Hoshi stirred in his sleep. He realized it's morning with the way the sun rays leak through the curtain. He checked his phone for the time. 7am. A little too early for everyone to be up and noisy. So he decided he'll sleep some more.

"GET CHAN'S IPAD!" A screeching yell from Seungkwan hoisted him up again. So he decided he'll go out and check whats going on.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Mingyu emerged from the bathroom. Hoshi noticed Hansol and Joshua were sitting on the couch, totally immobile and blankly staring at nothingness. Jun has been making barfing sounds. Dokyeom silently sobbing by the kitchen counter. Wonwoo splashing his face with tap water. Woozi staring at the broken IPad on the floor that he just smashed. Minghao's panicked face as he made his way to Chan's bedroom and the latter emerging from said room with the IPad on his hands. "What..." his voice was feint. He looks scarred.

Hoshi looked weirdly at them. Are they too mindblown from the routine he made last night that they're shaken from their core? "What's going on?" He was smirking to himself, totally feigning ignorance.

But before anyone could answer, there was a loud thud from Seungcheol and Jeonghan's room followed by a yell, "GET OUT AND DEAL WITH THIS!" And then came Seungcheol.

He couldnt look anyone in the eyes. And in all honesty, the boys did not want to share gazes with him either. "Who touched my Ipad?" His voice was low.

"Ah hyung! Me! What did you think about the dance?" Hoshi excitedly asked. Seungcheol, as if on slow motion, looked at him with glaring eyes. "What dance."

"That's a dance alright." Jun snickered and Seungcheol sent him death glares and returned his eyes to Hoshi. "You stupid hamster.. I will end you." Seungcheol breathed out.

Now Hoshi is really confused. What exactly is going on? Why is the leader mad? "What's wrong? I used your IPad last night to sync my dance video to everyone's IPad."

"Why the fuck would my Ipad contain your dance video? Where the fuck is your own?"

"I left it at the practice room. And why wouldnt it be there? The file was there. I checked the filename. Then i synced it to everyone here look..." Hoshi found a discarded Ipad and navigated it like he did last night just to prove his point. He opened the file and...

"Ahhh Cheol go deeper.." and he dropped the gadget in question.

What  
The  
Fuck

"But..." he couldnt even find the right words to justify.

"Someone please take him away before i snap his neck." Seungcheol commanded and Seungkwan and Minghao were the first to act on it bringing Hoshi back to his room.

Hoshi still couldnt believe it. What exactly happened? And what is that video even?! Seungkwan and Minghao explained everything to him, including the part he got wrong. They also advised him to steer clear of Jeonghan's path- to never meet his eyes and never breathe when the other is around. "Avoid contact at all cost." Seungkwan's words resounded in his ears.

After the two left, Hoshi allowed himself to sink to the ground. Technology has clearly failed him, again.

/ KKEUT  
@ natchwe 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Lame attempt i know. Leave some love, anyway?


End file.
